


No Regrets

by Claire_Cooper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Emotionally Scarred, Harassment, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Other, Physically scarred, Self-Defense, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Therapy, bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cooper/pseuds/Claire_Cooper
Summary: I'm not sure if this will play canon into any story I make with Yin and Mai but it's a general idea that I might write a second part too. For now I'd just like some feed back.





	No Regrets

“Your name please” Said the tall man sitting across the room. On the other side was a blonde hared cat faunus whose red eyes pierced back at the tall man, even beneath his thick frames she could feel his gaze but it was not a threatening one, it was one of a careful understanding. When the young faunus offered no response he asked again.” Your name please.” He requested again.  
  
“ With all do respect profess-” She was cut off rather quickly” Doctor please.” He said firmly and the young faunus sighed.” With all do respect Doctor Oobleck you already know my name, what’s the point in telling you it if you already know.” She questioned. He gave her a small smile.” Humor me if you would.” He asked and she sighed once again.” My name is Mai, Mai Xiao Long.”   
  
Dr. Oobleck nodded.” Right, now you know why you’re here to see me Miss Xiao Long so please I ask you to sit back and relax, I am not here to point fingers, I am not here to judge and I am not here to interrogate you, I will be askin you questions and you answer them honestly.” He said gently and Mai snorted” Isn’t that kinda what an interrogation is Pr-..Doctor?” She asked. Dr. Oobleck chuckled at this.” I suppose it is but you are not under any pressure here, if you are not comfortable answering let me know and we’ll move onto something else.” He said gently.” Do you find that acceptable, I’ll even let you ask me questions in return is that all right with you Miss Xiao Long.” He asked.  
  
“Call me Mai, Miss Xiao Long is well and excuse the pun but it’s too long for this.” She admitted.” And I guess that sounds fine.” She said waiting for him to question her. Dr. Oobleck watched her for a moment before speaking.” Why are you here Mai?” He asked and Mai rolled her eyes.” Because my parents think I’m crazy and need to see a shrink-.. no offense.” She said and Oobleck shook his head.” No, Mis-.. Mai your parents do not think you are crazy as you so put it, you’re here because they are worried for you, and you are amongst friends here, I was good friends with your grandfather, and your parents, and they are very very worried about you.. you have not ate much as of late, you have not slept much either not that it doesn’t take a doctor to see that.” He joked back.” Now I believe I asked why you we’re here not why your parents brought you here.” He said gently.  
  
Mai strung her hands together before moving them to her wrists and gripped them tightly.” Remember Mai you do not have to talk about it if you do not want too but I am here to help you..” He reminded. Mai took a deep breath.” I am here because I-..I suffer horrible nightmares that haunt me..” She admitted. The Doctor nodded.” Right and what do these nightmares consist of..?” He asked. Mai thought for a moment as if trying to focus on the nightmare itself.” My past, what-..what I did.” She admitted as her lips tightened in frustration.” People say it’s no big deal but others treat me like I’m some sort of monster.” She sneered as she brought one of her hands to her face gently brushing over the bandaged scar.  
  
“The nightmare starts off happy, as it always does. Me and Yin just having a good time, then- *They show up* and everything suddenly goes dark. Next thing I know my sister is collapsed on another part of the floor far out of my reach, her head bleeding horribly.. then I see him charging at her-.. getting ready to just-” She stopped feeling herself becoming overwhelmed when she noticed Oobleck was near by.” Breathe into this Mai.” He said handing her a paper bag to which she began to breathe heavily into.” Do you want to continue or would you like me to ask another question, blink once for us to continue, twice for us to move onto another question.” He said encouraging her gently. After a moment Mai blinked twice signaling she needed a break from that part.  
  
“Very well, now onto my next question, Do you regret any of it, any of what you’ve done.” He asked and while not all that surprised at how quick she answered it was there.” No. No I do not regret my decisions, because in the end it was either him or Yin.” She said firmly. Doctor Oobleck nodded.” Right, now next question. How did you feel when you did it?” He asked once again getting a response quickly but one he was not expecting.  
  
“I felt everything..” She said her voice cracking as she spoke.” Can you explain further Mai..” He requested.” I felt every negative emotion that you could think of Doctor. I felt the anger in me when I did it, the power, the fear draining from him, his pain, his sorrow, my pain, my sorrow and my grief, I could feel it all and I didn’t know how to stop it-..it was so overwhelming for me.” She explained as best she could.  
  
“So when I ask if you have no regret, do you regret anything at all.” He questioned once more. He was soon met with an intense look from Mai.” The only thing I regret Doctor Oobleck is that I could not stop him sooner, I could not prevent the injury.. to prevent her from having to try an save my ass because I was too weak to save myself, she lost a part of her damn ear an all I got was this.” She said gesturing to the scar on her face.” You think people would give us a break.. ya know. You think that after everyone knew what we went through they’d leave us be.. but they don’t.” She muttered looking down at the floor.” What do you mean by that Mai, who won’t leave you alone..?” He asked.  
  
Mai’s hands tightened into fists as she thought back.” Reporters for one, asking us all these questions we’re not comfortable answering, other people who call me a murderer for protecting my family, hell they give us a fucking nickname, Scarface, Hard of hearing what the actual hell is wrong with those people!” She snapped out her anger getting the better of her.” People can be cruel Mai, sometimes it’s a means for defense because they do not understand and sometimes.. they just don’t realize all the emotional damage it is causing it’s victims.. never the less it should be avoided..” He said trying to sympathize as much as he could with her.” Doc you asked me if I had any regrets in killing him, can I ask you a question in return.” She requested and Dr. Oobleck nodded.” As away Miss Xiao Long.” He said gently.  
  
“If you we’re in a situation like mine, when someone you love and care about was just a few feet away barely able to see due to the pain let alone move, you’re weapon is just a few inches away, you’re first instinct is to grab it and try to save them, no matter the outcome whether you die or they do so long as you’re able to protect them.” She said firmly.” So answer me this doctor if you we’re in my place moments after shoving a sword into someone’s heart and watching the life drain from them.. but knowing just behind you, you’re partner, your friend, your family.. is safe, hurt but safe because this person can no longer hurt them or you.. tell me Doc would you regret it, if it was the only option you had would you regret killing an enemy whose full intention it was to kill you, could you really feel bad or any kind of regret for something like this..?” She asked him.  
  
Dr. Oobleck stared at her though Mai could not see through his glasses, she could tell he was thinking very hard on his next words, on his response for Mai.” I suppose I would not regret it if it meant I was protecting someone else and if it we’re the only option I guess regret doesn’t have time to pass through your system..” He admitted and Mai nodded.” Doctor my sister and I, we lived our lives on protecting each other from dangers and the one time I couldn’t fully protect her killed me inside, I didn’t have time to feel regret when I was too busy feeling anger and guilt to my sister’s pain.” She explained.” I never wanted it to come to this, but in the end it was either him, me or my sister and I was not going to lose my sister to that-..that bastard.” She seethed out in anger.” So to be perfectly clear Doctor Oobleck.. I have no regrets, not one. If I was forced to go back and do it all again. I would. Even with all these nightmares and guilt going through my head, it’d be worth it to wake up, to look over and see that she’s still alive and that I’m the reason she’s still alive, so no I do not regret it, not for an instant and I doubt I ever will.” She said firmly.  
  
End..?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little one shot I worked on awhile ago. The writing is not great, and it is not something that I'm entirely proud of but I wouldn't mind some feed back.


End file.
